You Belong to Me
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Pequeñas historias entre un lazo que Defteros y Radamanthys comparten sin saberlo (No Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Este Spin Off esta inspirado en el trió que ha causado sensación en mi fanfic "Bleeding Out" así que bueno aclaro: Son una serie de pequeños capítulos no tan extensos, que explican los lazos entre Kanon (Defteros) Daenerys (OC) y Radamanthys.**

**.-La historia no tiene una linea temporal fija, a pesar de estar relacionados con la historia principal (Bleeding Out).**

**.-Como dije solo son una serie de pequeñas historias que cuentan la relación de esos personajes.**

**.-El OC Daenerys esta basado en el personaje de Song of Ice and Fire del mismo nombre**

**.-Los personajes del universo SS No me pertenecen**

**.-De antemano gracias a quienes gusten seguir la historia y dejen sus reviews ^^ me hacen el día :3**

* * *

**YOU BELONG TO ME**

* * *

Toda su vida ha tenido que vivir como la sombra de su hermano, la maldición de Géminis la llaman algunos, para él, es solo un reproche con el que tiene que convivir día tras día, nunca debió haber nacido, lo peor de todo es que, quería tanto a Aspros, que todo lo que tenia que soportar era amortiguado por lo que sentía por su hermano, ese amor infinito que se podían ofrecer uno al otro. Aun que algo le faltaba, no sabía que, pero algo, algo le faltaba.

Mi nombre es Defteros, y soy el menor de los Géminis, desde que llegue al Santuario, he tenido que vivir oculto de todos, soy una especie de rechazado social, solo por haber nacido unos minutos después de mi hermano, a quien tanto adoro, pero a la vez me lastima, a través de esa incomoda mascara que tengo que llevar. Sin embargo... un día mi vida cambio con la llegada de ella.

_Aun recuerdo haberla mirado desde un árbol, había llegado en un elegante coche tirado por un par de caballos blancos, como siempre escondido de todos, tratando de no ser visto, ya sabía la clase de reprimendas que solían tener en mi contra cuando me dejaba a la vista, el silbido de los azotes me hacia encoger como un cachorro asustado. Asomaba apenas mi cabeza, mi cosmos perfectamente oculto, y ella bajo..._

_Fue una visión preciosa, nunca había visto a una niña tan más linda, y es que las amazonas que entrenaban en el santuario eran demasiado agresivas y rudas, poco femeninas, aunado a la mascara que debían llevar con ellas todo el tiempo, no me dejaba apreciarlas para detallar mejor sus rasgos, sin embargo ella, ella se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, tenia un vestido sencillo de color azul turquesa, hasta sus pantorrillas, sus delgados pies estaban cubiertos solo por unas finas sandalias, su piel era blanca, muy blanca como la leche, pero lo más hermoso era su cabello plateado combinado con sus enigmáticos ojos violeta con chispeantes destellos azules y verdes, grandes y curiosos, el aliento se escapo de mi ser. Acaso era una diosa?, o un fantasma, de lo que estaba seguro es que era una niña muy rara, pues en cuanto sentí que el rojo vivo subía a mis mejillas, ella se giro hacia el árbol donde me mantenía escondido, y solo atino a sonreír de manera dulce, como si supiera de mi existencia._

_Casi caí de bruces al suelo, pero me sostuve agilmente, con ella bajaron una mujer y un hombre, ambos con ropas extrañas, largas túnicas de color marfil muy finas con bordes en azul cielo e hilo de oro, la mujer llevaba una jaula dorada y el hombre tenia un Halcón en la mano, y ella... ella solo se limitaba a mirar sus alrededores como si nunca hubiera salido al exterior._

_La tomaron de la mano y la encaminaron por los doce templos, los seguí hasta llegada la casa de Sagitario, en donde ya no podía pasar, era arriesgarme demasiado, pero ella una vez más giro su rostro hacia mi escondite y sonreía ampliamente, mi corazón se contraía de manera salvaje._

_Escuche que se llamaba Daenerys, y que todos la llamaban Dany, en palabras de Aspros, era una niña muy rara que tenia charlas en privado con el patriarca Sage y Sisifo, que se quedaría en el Santuario... No sé pero, me sentía feliz._

_Una mañana de Mayo me levante temprano, nuestro maestro estaba de misión, así que la regla de mantenerme oculto no era tan estricta, me escabullí entre la casa de Géminis y el resto para buscarla, era curioso que careciera de cosmos, pues podía sentir a las personas que la acompañaban, pero no a ella, tal vez era experta en ocultarlo, la busque sin descanso pero no la encontré, me di por vencido y decidí ir a caminar por la playa cerca de Cabo Sunion, sentándome en una roca para ver el paisaje._

_—Hola_

_Una suave y dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos, sentí un candor que me abrazaba de manera celosa, y cuando me gire la vi, estaba parada atrás de mi con esa suave sonrisa, el universo estaba en sus ojos... Yo apenas alcance a contestarle con vergüenza, me había tomado con la guardia baja, y aun tenia puesta esa maldita mascara..._

_—Soy Daenerys, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Dany._

_Trate de huir y esconderme pero ella me detuvo con sus manos, su tacto era suave como el terciopelo, mi respiración se entrecorto y ella solo seguía sonriendo esperando algo de mi, algo que no creí que llegara._

_—No deberías estar aquí conmigo, es malo, estoy maldito._

_Fue lo que pude decirle pero ella parecía no comprenderlo, a sus ojos yo era una persona con el mismo valor que el resto, negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de tomar mis ásperas y sucias manos entre las pulcras y suaves de ella, las acaricio con tanta suavidad mientras enarcaba una ceja, y me clavaba sus hermosos ojos en los míos, me sentía aprisionado._

_—No puedo ver tus puertas_

_Susurro algo asustada y temí lo peor, trate de huir nuevamente pero me detuvo aferrándose con mas fuerza a mis manos, resignado correspondí al agarre, algo que provoco que diera un ligero brinco de sorpresa y una risa, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír._

_—Quítate la mascara._

_Me sugirió pero me negué, no podía, la mascara era parte de mi, pero... su mirada era tan suplicante, que accedí en un momento de debilidad, zafe con mis manos temblando las correas de cuero rígido y rugoso, zafe los agarres de metal incómodos que a veces me dejaban marcas rojas y le mostré mi faz, ella se sonrojo..._

_—Eres muy guapo._

_Aquello causo que mi cara se pusiera totalmente roja, solo eramos dos niños de ocho años que apenas tenían contacto físico y ella me declaraba con total honestidad que era atractivo, miro al mar admirada, me contó que era la primera vez que lo veía, vivía encerrada en una jaula o eso entendí, venia de tierras muy al norte del planeta, en un clima totalmente helado, casi inhóspito, los rayos del sol griego sobre su piel la hacían brillar, casi parecía etérea._

_—Eres una diosa?— Me atreví a preguntar de manera torpe._

_—No— Ella volvió a reír._

_El misterio que la envolvía era tan suave que me hacia suspirar._

_—Seamos amigos!_

_Ella lo propuso con un entusiasmo sin igual y yo solo me encogí de hombros, suspire nuevamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, Dany apretó mi mano y luego deposito un cálido beso sobre mi mejilla, a partir de ese día las cosas comenzarían a cambiar._

_Desde entonces nos veíamos a escondidas, la ventaja de ambos es que yo era experto en esconder mi cosmos y ella no tenia uno, lo que provocaba que nuestras escapadas fueran exitosas, y una tarde, cuando le conté sobre por qué de mi mascara, las cosas fueron diferentes para mi._

_—Ese oráculo es un idiota! Tú no eres la sombra de nadie._

_Nunca la había visto tan enojada como ese día, Daenerys contradecía todo lo dicho por el oráculo anterior que me había sentenciado a una vida miserable, sus palabras eran tan sinceras..._

_—Tú tienes un gran futuro, no puedo ver tus puertas pero lo siento, Defteros, tú eres especial._

_Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocaba su corazón, cuando me di cuenta, ya teníamos catorce, solo con ella me quitaba la mascara, solo con ella me sentía libre y podía ir a donde quisiera, porque en sus ojos veía el mundo, sus historias, nuestras historias._

Defteros y Daenerys tenían una relación que nadie podía comprender, ni siquiera Aspros, eran tan unidos, la chiquilla de un pueblo recóndito encerrada toda su vida en una jaula, ahora era totalmente feliz a lado del menor de los géminis, ambos se encontraban sentados en una colina bajo un árbol de cerezos, para entonces Daenerys ya tenía una apariencia más madura, alcanzaba los 1.70, su piel seguía siendo totalmente blanca y pura a pesar del sol griego, sus hermosos ojos no habían cambiado en nada al igual que su larga cabellera plateada que a Defteros tato le gustaba acariciar y trenzar, tenía más curvas, y sus ligeros vestidos de seda egipcia que entallaban sus caderas ahora la hacían lucir más hermosa.

—Mmm en qué piensas Defteros?— Pregunto Dany, estando recostada sobre las piernas del joven que acariciaba su larga cabellera.

—En nada— Contesto con su voz grave, los cambios de la adolescencia daban vida en él.

El tímido niño rechazado ahora era más fluido, ya no era tan escuálido sus músculos claramente se enmarcaban, era mucho más alto que ella, con 1.87 de estatura tan solo para sus 15 eso ya era bastante intimidante, ambos miraban el horizonte de colores cálidos, el sol quería ocultarse.

Daenerys se movió quedando frente a Defteros mirándolo fijamente, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y él solo enarco una ceja, ella sonreía y suspiraba resignada —Siempre trato pero no logro ver tus puertas— Alcanzo a decir con fastidio.

—Nunca he entendido eso de las "Puertas"

Deuteros respondió desconcertado, sabía que Daenerys era una clase de Oráculo, y uno demasiado especial, por todo lo que ella le contaba, "veía" puertas cada acción realizada de una persona abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, constantes y variables, en palabras simples, aun que eso a él no le importaba mucho, solo sabía que estaba enamorado, en siete años en los que habían estado juntos lo descubrió, tal vez fue cuando corrían de un lado a otro escondiéndose de sus captores que en realidad eran la escolta de Daenerys buscándola con desespero, o esas tardes de lluvia en que buscaban un lugar donde esconderse, o quizá... Porque Daenerys era la única aparte de Aspros, que lo miraba como una persona enteramente normal y única, no una sombra de otro ser.

—Un día seré libre Defteros, y me iré a conocer todas esas puertas en el cielo.

—Creí que eran estrellas.

—No, son puertas, infinitas puertas a infinitos mundos, vendrás conmigo verdad?

Defteros se quedo en silencio mirando a la muchacha que tenía frente a él, con sus manos toco sus hombros desnudos, y ella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizaba mientras acortaban la distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones chocaron.

—Iré contigo al fin del mundo si me lo pides.

Finalizo él antes de clavar sus ásperos labios sobre los suaves de Daenerys, ella lo envolvía con sus delicados brazos, mientras se tiraban totalmente al piso... Separándose, suspiraron profundo sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, no, Defteros no era la sombra de nadie, él era único, sabía que era único cuando ella llego a su vida.

—Defteros...

—Uhm?

—Te quiero...

Daenerys lo abrazo, él correspondía, sin saber que todo lo que alguna vez amo, tarde o temprano debería marcharse, Dany debía marcharse y con ella se llevaría parte de su corazón, parte de él y de su vida...


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada quiero dar Gracias a mi primer Review :D de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, y si Dany aquí igualmente es el Oráculo, solo que tiene conocimiento del mismo.**

**Por ahora todos los hechos serán en pasado, pronto llegara el turno de Radamanthys así que paciencia lol**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos en los que se encontraba esperando a Defteros, era extraño, pues el niño siempre era puntual en sus citas, pero ese día en especial, no había ni pista de él, no lo vio en sus escondites típicos del Santuario, y por la mañana su gemelo Aspros estaba raro, como si buscara algo, o alguien. Daenerys frunció el ceño molesta, era la primera vez que el pequeño la dejaba "plantada" suspiro con resignación ante el hecho, pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario, Defteros era demasiado noble y bueno como para dejarla a su suerte, más tomando en cuenta que era el día en el que normalmente escapaban para ir a cazar zorros y luego dejarlos en libertad, todo por mero gusto infantil.

Se tiro rendida sobre la arena de la costa, cerca de Cabo Sunion donde se reunían todos los días, luego de que Daenerys comiera y tuviera sus aburridas charlas con el patriarca, y sus "Protectores" la verdad era que si soportaba estar en un lugar tan aburrido, era porque el gemelo menor de Géminis hacía que sus días fuera enteramente gratos, y además de ser el único que no la veía como un objeto, pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y el no apareció, resignada se levanto de la arena, dando algunos golpecitos sobre su vestido para retirar los residuos molestos y rasposos, todo el camino pensó en dónde podría haberse metido Defteros como para abandonarla de esa manera... En su camino de regreso noto a alguien que la miraba con detenimiento, su cabeza se levanto topándose con la figura de Aspros, que solo atino a acercarse a ella sin temor alguno.

—**Señorita Dany**— En un acto de respeto Aspros hizo un gesto noble de respeto y volvió a mirarla fijamente —**Usted, yo, usted ha visto a mi hermano Defteros?**

Daenerys se sorprendió ante la pregunta, aun que analizándolo de cierta manera, Aspros debía saber muy bien lo que pasaba entre ambos, era astuto, demasiado inteligente, y el único que la intimidaba realmente en ese lugar, algo en él la hacía desconfiar, aun que claramente sabía que era, sin embargo él no dejaba de ser una persona bondadosa que quería a Defteros al igual que ella.

—**Lo espere casi una hora en la playa como siempre pero no llego.**

Contesto con un dejo de preocupación, Aspros asintió y paso de largo, aun que claramente algo debió pasar, y Daenerys no se quedaría con esa angustia en el pecho, su corazón le indicaba claramente que debía buscar a Defteros, él no estaba bien, y su corazón siempre terminaba teniendo la razón, por algo ella era el juguete de Apolo, o al menos eso escuchaba entre las conversaciones de quienes se supone debían cuidarla, se mordió el labio inferior y giro sobre sus talones para salir corriendo guiada por su intuición a buscar a Defteros, no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que sintiera que su pecho ardía y sus piernas flaquearan, trato de calmarse y frente a ella una enorme cueva que nunca había desviado en todo el tiempo de juegos y huidas a lado de su fiel amigo, trago saliva de manera espesa, algo como un imán la llevo hacía el interior de la caverna.

—**Defteros?**— Pregunto al escuchar un sollozo que venia desde la parte más profunda

—**Vete**— Fue lo único que escapo de su temblorosa voz —**Quiero estar solo.**

Su voz era como un puñal que se clavo de manera ruda contra su espalda, nunca lo había oído tan serio y lleno de tristeza, él era reservado y a veces tímido, pero nunca había sido duro y frio con ella, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se acerco a él, distinguiéndolo por el verde azulado brillante de sus orbes, la tenue luz que lo iluminaba dejaba notar que estaba arrinconado abrazándose a si mismo, con miedo y desconfianza ante el mundo, Daenerys volvio a sentir su corazón palpitar y con los brazos temblando súbitamente se acerco a él, ante el horror de un Defteros golpeado y sucio, totalmente maltrecho, ella dio un grito ligero y la sorpresa en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, su ojo izquierdo estaba de un color purpura con toques verdes y carmín, su ceja inflamada, el labio inferior roto y sangrante con una nariz machacada, en su cuello había notables marcas de dedos que ella intuyo le quemaban como el fuego, sus nudillos estaban con la piel en carne viva con las vendas empapadas en sangre.

—**Por los dioses Defti que te paso, necesitas ser atendido!**— Daenerys lo asistió en un improvisado abrazo

—**Auch**— Fue lo único que articulo ante el contacto de la niña, aun que, la verdad, a pesar del intenso dolor que lo avasallaba, la presencia de Dany lo reconfortaba aun más que cualquier cuidado que pudiera recibir en ese momento.

—**Buscare a Aspros**— Daenerys se levanto lista para ir en busca del gemelo mayor.

—**No!, no puedes Dany, esta... esta prohibido.**

Ella se admiro ante la negativa, pero más ante la respuesta, prohibido... que clase de lugar cruel y salvaje era el Santuario como para negar atención a un miembro de sus filas, aun que recordó el terrible futuro al que habían condenado a Defteros, los dioses realmente eran así?, Athena permitía esa clase de reglas brutales y desconsideradas en contra de un niño? Incluso ella que era la proclamada protectora de la tierra era igual de cruel que sus iguales.

—**Quédate**** aquí, yo iré a traer cosas para ti, no te muevas.**

Cómo moverse si apenas soportaba su cuerpo, pero era una advertencia con la que asintió, Daenerys no tardaría y enseguida salio en busca de algo con que ayudarlo, nuevamente se cruzo con Aspros que la miraba con una ceja enarcada ante la presura de la chiquilla, ella dudo antes de poder dirigirle la palabra con firmeza.

—**Encontré**** a Defteros, esta muy mal herido y necesita ayuda.**

Aspros enseguida la tomo de la muñeca en un acto brusco, y corrieron hasta la casa de géminis, buscando en un lado y en otro, sabanas limpias, vendajes, ungüentos entre otros artilugios para su hermano, y así como llegaban se iban para buscar al gemelo que se encontraba semi inconsciente, ya era tarde y Daenerys aun estaba a lado de Defteros, atendiendo sus heridas, limpiando con agua y tela la sangre seca que tenia adherida a la piel, estaba demasiado maltratado, tanto que ella apenas contenía sus lagrimas, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Defteros le rozo la mejilla con sus dedos, la imagen borrosa de Daenerys lo tranquilizaba mientras Aspros solo observaba preocupado.

—**Te dejaste ver cierto Defteros?.**— Aspros formulo con seriedad la pregunta.

—**Estoy bien, no fue nada**— Respondió su hermano encogiendo los hombros y sin poder sostenerle la firmeza de las palabras.

—**Quién fue?**— Pregunto Daenerys.

—**Nadie, estoy bien.**

Daenerys negó con la cabeza consternada, ese muchacho era realmente necio, más necio que ella, y decir eso ya era considerable, giro su cara hacia Aspros que solo se mantenía con la vista en un punto fijo del suelo, lleno de impotencia, y enojo, no había podido defender a su hermano, eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

—**Ese nadie entonces me va a escuchar.**

Las palabras de la niña resonaron con eco en la caverna y ambos hermanos la observaron con asombro, la chiquilla termino de darle los últimos vendajes al cuello de Defteros antes de depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla y sonreirle como solo ella lo hacia con él, con determinación de se levanto y salio del lugar con firmeza.

La sala del patriarca era intimidante, desde que llego, era un lugar demasiado hostil para ella, pero eso fue ignorado cuando la frustración de su ser se encontraba en su máximo punto, al ver al bondadoso Defteros en una situación inhumana, los guardias ni siquiera se opusieron cuando la mirada de fuego salvaje en la niña los fulmino, las pesadas puertas se abrieron y sus pasos delicados eran como si el mismo Hades llegara al Santuario, Sage estaba sobre su trono desconcertado ante los actos de la pequeña que con todo valor y sin sus guardias llegaba.

—**Señorita Delfos a que debo el honor de su visita?**— Pregunto Sage con paciencia

—**Por qué?**— Pregunto enérgicamente —**Por qué son tan crueles con Defteros?!**

Sage se sorprendió detrás de la mascara que lo cubría, entonces era él, él era el niño con el que los rumores afirmaban el Oráculo predilecto de Apolo escapaba aun a pesar de la estricta guardia que se le colocaba, ni en sus más recónditos pensamientos eso cruzaba por su mente, sin embargo una sonrisa clara estaba en su rostro.

—**Así que ya lo conociste.**

—**Déjese**** de estupideces patriarca, este lugar es asqueroso, todos ustedes me dan asco, condenaron a Defteros a una vida inhumana solo para qué?, para los fines depravados y soberbios de una diosa que no da la cara?!**

—**Le prohíbo que hable así de nuestra diosa, señorita Delfos.**

—**NO! Yo le prohíbo que se atrevan a seguir tratando a Defteros de esa manera tan cruel, ustedes no merecen ni un poco del respeto que él les da, hablan de amor y justicia cuando allá afuera esta un pobre niño al borde de la muerte, y todo porque un incompetente y asqueroso oráculo le dijo que nació bajo una estrella mala, ser la sombra de Aspros, eso es repulsivo!**

Las palabras de Daenerys pudieron en la cabeza del Patriarca que se tenso en su trono, esa niña carente de cosmos, esa dulce niña que había llegado para ayudarles en su búsqueda de Athena y en resolver lo que él no podía ver en las estrellas, ahora llegaba como una fiera para defender a alguien más.

—**Usted no entiende nada, usted es solo...**

—**El juguete de los dioses?**— Recrimino con la mirada oscurecida y un nudo en la garganta —**También sentimos, veo todas las puertas, veo su futuro, veo muertes y desgracias, pero no hablo porque se me esta prohibido por Apolo, veo universos que se expanden ante mis ojos por cada decisión tomada, pero lo más frustrante es que no puedo veer a través de Defteros, no puedo ayudarlo, mi don solo sirve para los intereses egoístas de unos cuantos, y cuando quiero hacer el bien, cuando quiero proteger a la única persona que no me mira como un objeto, esta es tratada con la misma brutalidad.**

Respondió con seriedad y las lagrimas derramándose en sus mejillas, sus puños eran presionados con fuerza, realmente quién era Delfos?, desde que nació solo conocía el mundo por medio de visiones, "puertas" entre faros y faros de sus sueños despiertos, conocía la maldad del hombre al igual que su bondad, sabía lo que pasaría, lo que paso y lo que pasaba, todo ante sus ojos, pero sin revelarlo, pues hacerlo la llevaría al castigo de Apolo, su protector, y a veces se preguntaba si era solo un objeto con el cual satisfacía el retorcido sentido del humor de los dioses.

—**Dónde están?, mandare por ellos y me haré responsable de lo que le ha pasado a Defteros**

—**En una cueva cercana**— Contesto de mala gana y dándose la media vuelta para irse —**No solo se haga responsable, si es verdad que para ustedes la vida del hombre es lo que se debe proteger ante todo, no deje a la deriva a uno de sus más valiosos elementos.**

—**Sabes que después de esto tus guardias te van a reprender verdad?**

—**Prefiero ser reprendida antes que quedarme de brazos cruzados, aun que si saben lo que les conviene por el momento, no creo que se opongan a nada más que darme un ligero correctivo su santidad, ustedes mismos lo han rumoreado, soy el juguete favorito de los dioses.**

Sin agregar más, Daenerys salio, dejando al Patriarca aun sorprendido, para su edad en la que se supone debería divertirse entre risas y juegos, estaba siendo demasiado dura, suspiro tras su retiro, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dio la orden de que se buscara a los gemelos, Defteros no estaba solo y no era la sombra de Aspros, Defteros tenía a Daenerys, y Daenerys tendría a Defteros mientras siguiera en el Santuario, incluso cuando se marchara del mismo, ambos seguirían conectados.

Sobre una mullida cama se encontraba Defteros, respiraba tranquilo, Aspros noto que durante todo el día a pesar de estar totalmente débil, no dejaba de apretar el puño izquierdo, cosa curiosa, parecía proteger algo, finalmente vencido el gemelo dejo entrever un brillo de color amatista como los ojos de Daenerys, acercándose con cuidado lo noto... Entonces todo daba forma en su mente astuta, Defteros se había dejado ver, porque quería comprarle un regalo a Daenerys, Defteros arriesgo su vida solo para comprarle un regalo a ella, y lo supo en cuanto noto que su frasco que mantenía pequeñas monedas que con esfuerzo había ahorrado desde que llegaron al santuario, ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y apareció Radamanthys :D**

**Este capitulo es medio triste pero me gusta el drama en mis historias (?) LOL**

**Que sea de su agrado y dejen sus Reviews XOXO**

* * *

**.-DESPEDIDA-.**

* * *

Las despedidas suelen ser dolorosas, pero para Defteros y Daenerys, una despedida significaba más que solo lagrimas y un abrazo fuerte jurando que se volverían a ver, para ambos, despedirse significaba perder una parte de sus vidas que permanecían atadas la una con la otra; cuando el gemelo recibió la noticia todo su mundo cambio, la única persona que lo veía como un ser que valía lo mismo que el resto de las personas, se marchaba, de cierta manera era dependiente de ella, y ese golpe realmente había matado una parte de su alma.

Daenerys miraba desde su ventanal esa mañana fatídica; después de hacerle frente al Patriarca debido a los golpes de Defteros, sus sacerdotes decidieron que debían marcharse, ella comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el muchacho que no traerían nada bueno ante los ojos del señor Apolo, arrancarla de tajo del Santuario era lo mejor que podrían hacer por ella, sin preguntarle siquiera. Como siempre tratándola solo como un objeto carente de decisión propia.

Si por ella fuera, escaparía con Defteros lejos, viajarían a conocer las puertas de las que ella tanto hablaba, y el mundo, el mundo solo sería de ambos.

—**Al menos puedo despedirme de él?**— Más que preguntar ordeno sin despegar sus ojos de su ventana.

—**No sería adecuado**— Contesto la mujer —**Sería... Problemático**— Añadió el hombre.

—**Lo haré de todas maneras.**

—**Y nosotros no te detendremos nuestro trabajo aquí termino, al final de la tarde nos marcharemos**— Volvió a expresarse la sacerdotisa —**Así que lo que hagas en tu día vagamente es importante**.— Contesto nuevamente el sacerdote —**Ahórranos**** el castigo con el señor Apolo**— Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Daenerys salio de la habitación, casi azotando la puerta, se sentía cansada, abrumada, destrozada, la tristeza que le abarcaba el pecho era grande, lo suficiente como para hacerla considerar que tal vez, los mortales podían morir de tristeza y soledad, Defteros era el único amigo que conocía, además de ser su única definición de amor, en realidad él lo era todo.

Lo busco por todo el Santuario sin éxito alguno, e incluso en la casa de Géminis donde Aspros negaba con la cabeza, como siempre desaparecía, a pesar de las heridas y la fiebre el muchacho había decidido volver a esconderse, Dany sintió una fuerte punzada, ese muchacho realmente a veces podía llegar a ser un tonto, trato de tranquilizarse y resignada volvió a sus aposentos, el par que la acompañaba solo se miraron entre si esbozando tenues casi imperceptibles sonrisas de triunfo, y ella unicamente se dedico a empacar...

—_Eh Defteros, me prometes que siempre vas a ser mi amigo?..._

—_Si Dany siempre, siempre voy a estar contigo, ambos llenaremos nuestros vacios..._

—_Defteros, en qué piensas?_

—_Hum, Dany tú crees que podemos ser felices?_

—_Supongo que si, si tú me tomas de la mano y no me sueltas, no importan las tempestades, igual sere feliz..._

—_Dany, eres lo mejor que ha cruzado por la puerta principal del santuario._

—_Defteros tú no eres la sombra de nadie, tú eres mi Defteros_

—_Y tú eres mi Daenerys._

Y la tarde se fue acompañada de largos recuerdos de sus últimos ocho años en el Santuario, a pesar de la melancolía de su mirada, dedicaba la mejor de las sonrisas al salir hacía el salón principal, miro a su alrededor, y camino de manera solemne, nadie nunca la vería débil o necesitando de alguien, ella era Daenerys, y ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, o al menos eso trataba de decirse a si misma, al no detectar al gemelo por ninguna parte cercana.

En una cueva cerca del Santuario se encontraba Defteros, lloraba en silencio mientras presionaba con fuerza el collar que con tanto esfuerzo y dolor había comprado para Daenerys, si no hubiera sido tan tonta,si no le hubiera reclamado nada al Patriarca, muy probablemente aun podían estar juntos, él la amaba, a pesar de su corta edad... Él no la miraba como una niña, él deseaba que Dany fuera su mujer, alguien a quien proteger, y con quien no sentirse una sombra...

—**Ya están subiendo sus cosas al carro.**

Aspros llego junto a su hermano sentándose a su lado, y Defteros solo desvió la mirada con desdén, aparentando que no le dolía pero, no podía mentir, no a su hermano, él comprendía como se sentía al perderle, ese vació que nunca sería reemplazado, contuvo sus deseos de golpear a todo y todos, el dolor físico aun lo detenía, amortiguando de cierta manera el dolor emocional que en ese momento le invadía el corazón.

—**No me importa **

—**Seguro?**

—**Si, puede irse, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no la necesito, nunca necesitare de nadie más... Yo... yo**

-El resentimiento no trae nada bueno, ella sacrifico su orgullo y su estancia en el Santuario para salvarte la vida, ella se enfrento a Sage por ti, quién más que no comparta lazos de sangre contigo lo haría?, ella no te ve como mi sombra... Ella te ve como Defteros.

Ante las palabras de Aspros, su hermano abrio los ojos con sorpresa, él tenía razón, Dany había sacrificado parte de ella para que él viviera, tal vez no había cambiado mucho la situación de su vida, pero si la de su corazón, así como él le daba amor, ella se lo regresaba de manera reciproca, Daenerys no tenía la culpa de nada... Y sin más salio disparado de la cueva donde se escondía, corria lo más rapido que sus piernas le permitian, esperando que no fuera tarde y presionando con fuerza el cristal amatista que tenía en las manos.

En la entrada de Santuario Daenerys se despedia del patriarca que no evitaba sentirse mal por la pobre niña.

—**Gracias...**

—**No, gracias a ti Daenerys, tu visita a este lugar ha cambiado muchas cosas, soy yo quien te agradece y te respeta pequeña...**

Ella lo reverencio y sonreía de manera amplia, tal vez en el futuro volvería para ver que Defteros no era la sombra de nadie, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacía la carroza que la esperaba, suspiro viendo por ultima vez el lugar donde su vida y su corazón se quedaban, la puerta se cerro y el sonido del cochero arreando a los caballos le causo dolor, las ruedas giraban avanzando y dejando un hilo de tristeza en el camino, poco a poco se alejaba.

Sage miro a una pequeña colina cercana y carcajeo al mirarlo... Defteros corría como un loco detrás del carro, sin detenerse, sin pensar, solo una vez más, una vez más debía decirlo, llamarla, esperarla como siempre lo hizo alguna vez en la playa, solo una vez más quería verla y escucharla... una vez más.

—**Daenerys!****—**Grito con fuerza pero el carro avanzaba más rápido y se alejaba pero no se rendiría —**Dany!**

Dentro del vehículo sumergida en su tristeza Daenerys lo escucho, sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior pero una vez más la llamo, si, era él, tarde, pero era él, su corazón casi se zafo de su lugar y apresurada abrió la ventanilla asomando su cabeza, el viento revolvió su cabello platinado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Defteros sin su mascara y corriendo detrás de ella.

—**Defteros!**— Vocifero con la voz quebrada

El muchacho trataba de alcanzarla, sus piernas casi no respondían pero a quien le importaba, estiro su brazo al igual que ella, entonces sus manos se entrelazaron, el ardor del pecho se apago en cuanto sintió el cálido tacto de su amada niña, y enlazo entonces el hermoso collar que había comprado antes de caer al piso.

—**Defteros te amo!**— Aquello ultimo lo dejo helado.

—**Juro que te voy a encontrar Dany!**

Y el carro se perdió en el camino.

La Inglaterra del siglo XVIII, la revolución industrial, la burguesía, el gobierno de Jorge III, todo cambiaba para la sociedad, los estándares ahora más exigentes, para una niña que apenas conocía el mundo, era agobiante llegar a una gran ciudad de edificios de estilo barroco, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que abandono la pequeña Grecia, su estilo de vida sedentario y rural diferia demasiado de la nueva ciudad en la que se hospedaría por esos meses, el Palacio de Blenheim le daba la bienvenida, esa sería su residencia temporal, lo que había escuchado es que habían sido invitados por una familia noble, sin ahondar en el tema lo unico que le desconcertaba es que, para recibirlos, habían organizado alguna especie de baile, algo que poco le importo a Daenerys que aun seguia deprimida.

_Baile, un maldito baile, de verdad?, por qué todos en mi familia son unos idiotas, detesto la hipocresía de mi madrastra, la ineptitud de mi padre, de no ser porque le debemos mucho al señor Hades, no tendría por que contenerme. Por ordenes del mismo a travé del señor Hipnos debíamos recibir a alguien, no sé de quien se trate pues no me dieron detalles de eso, solo sé que debemos tratarlos como si fueran de nuestra misma posición, aun que la verdad eso de las diferencias sociales me importa poco, cuando trabajas como un Juez del Inframundo, terminas por darte cuenta que todos los mortales valen lo mismo._

_Me vestí para salir a recibir a nuestros "Invitados" pero no me sentía tan mal, teniendo a la hermosa señorita Pandora a mi lado, podía presumir de su compañía en mi estadía en Inglaterra, tenía que admitir que me encantaban las caras de envidia de otros nobles al verme con tan hermosa mujer, su belleza era exótica, y eso me encantaba, su sonrisa sensual, sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas. Me aliste tomando mi saco y la observe esperándome con toda su serenidad y frialdad que me gustaban, se tomo de mi brazo y caminamos en dirección a la entrada del palacio._

_La carroza principal llego, debía admitir que quienes venían dentro probablemente eran bastante pudientes, pues era un hermoso vehículo de color negro con detalles plateados hechos a mano, relucientes y de cortinas pulcras, los sementales que la tiraban eran finos, de un color azabache brillante imponentes. Los primeros en bajar fueron un par de personas una mujer y un hombre que parecían gemelos, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, tenían vestimentas del mismo color, crema con detalles en azul y dorado, muy finas. Suspire totalmente fastidiado, sin embargo..._

_La vi bajar del carro, curiosa, inmaculada, casi etérea, mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado provocando que casi respingara por la sorpresa, un ángel enfundado en un vestido rosa pálido típico de la época, elegante y delicado, con encaje, a causa del corsé se distinguía la piel desnuda de su cuello adornado por una gargantilla de encaje con hilo de oro, y su clavícula tan sensual, sus firmes senos se aplastaban en manera sugerente. Su piel era nívea como los blancos paisajes de invierno, su cabello platinado sostenido en un peinado de época sin ser exagerado, en realidad era sobrio con mechones cayendo sobre ese rostro divino, con pequeños labios rosas entreabiertos, probablemente por la incomodidad de la prenda, unos ojos tan preciosos que nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer, amatista con chispeantes destellos azules y verdes, sus pómulos perfectos y ese mentón delicado, acaso estaba esculpida por un dios?... Ella tomo la mano de su acompañante hombre para poder bajar, sus brazos largos y menudos, me enamoro la manera en que el hueso de su muñeca se movía entre su muy probablemente tersa piel. _

_Antes de darme cuenta ya estaban frente a mi familia, mi padre enarco una ceja y fue lo más hipocritamente amable posible, algo que sus invitados notaron de inmediato pero no importo, su manera de ser era rara, uno terminaba la frase del otro, alguna especie de fenómenos debían ser, y ella se presento, su nombre era tan elegante, imponente y a su vez delicado como ella "Daenerys", sus gestos armoniosos, su manera tranquila de caminar, pero sobre todo su aroma._

_Cuando la tuve cerca nuestras miradas chocaron, el dorado de mis ojos con el suyo tan inusual, me perdí en ellos._

Y ahora Daenerys se encontraba en la boca del Lobo, ante el Juez de Wyvern y la heraldo de Hades, Pandora, al parecer ambos de la nobleza de sus respectivos países, Daenerys no tenía más que obedecer y continuar con su vida, aun que el recuerdo de Defteros la persiguiera a donde quiera que fuera, pero no fue si no hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los del gallardo Radamanthys en que, por unos segundos el mundo se achicaba, una tenue sonrisa de cortesía se dibujo sin recibir nada más que la punzante fiereza de la mirada de oro liquido del juez. Se miraron mutuamente por un tiempo antes de ser regresados a la realidad cuando la voz tajante de Pandora los devolvió.

Esa noche, la familia del Juez daría una fiesta de bienvenida a sus nuevos amigos, aun que evidentemente era más un capricho de vanidad, que a Daenerys poco le importaba, pero debía admitir que le agradaba la idea de llevar uno de esos elegantes vestidos que eran la moda, tomo un baño y a la salida observo que sus ropas estaban preparadas, una mascarada... Algo nuevo para ella al igual que excitante, Dany era una mujer curiosa.

Se vistió con un vestido de color azul pastel con encaje, un color que asentaba sus tono de piel, su cabello suelto con una media coleta y rizado, sus labios en tono rosa pálido, finalmente un bello antifaz de cerámica fina en color dorado con crema con plumas azules blancas, se observo en el espejo antes de que la puerta se abriera indicando que debía salir.

Todo el salón estaba lleno, la música barroca sonaba, hermosas y distinguidas mujeres seducían con sus miradas detrás de sus antifaces y los abanicos de finas telas y piedras preciosas, algunos bailando y otros más bebiendo, Daenerys en lo más alto de las escaleras principales escoltada como siempre por sus sacerdotes, dio unos pasos antes de detenerse por segundos buscando con la mirada, hasta ver nuevamente a Radamanthys que parecía fastidiado hasta que claramente noto la presencia de ella, un sonrojo del Juez fue oculto por su antifaz, por Hades, esa niña era realmente hermosa, trago saliva de manera espesa mientras Pandora de un golpe en las costillas le indicaba que Dany, necesitaría a alguien con quien pasar la velada, ya que ella debía hablar con las extrañas personas que la acompañaban.

A regañadientes Radamanthys camino hasta los escalones tapizados por la alfombra carmesí, Dany bajaba sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas y susurros sobre su persona, cuando estaba por llegar al ultimo escalón, de manera inconsciente dejo que su delicada mano tomara la del Juez, el tacto los hizo volver a mirarse con intensidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar debo aclarar que la edad de los personajes es:**

**Pandora: 19**

**Radamanthys: 20**

**Defteros: 16**

**Daenerys: 15**

**De esa manera no se crearan confusiones, como dije esto no sigue una linea temporal exacta ni obligatoria a los personajes originales.**

* * *

**Her sof Skin**

* * *

"_A partir de ahora serás el encargado de vigilar a el Oráculo_" Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en Radamanthys que con una mueca de fastidio debía seguir en toda dirección a una joven que hace algunas noches lo había dejado totalmente desarmado emocionalmente, y es que ¿cómo no? Si esos preciosos ojos violeta solo provocaban que un temblor lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. No podía quejarse, cuando las ordenes eran directamente de parte de Hypnos y Thanatos, claramente desobedecer le costaría un castigo en el que era mejor no pensar, aun que colocado en una balanza, ¿Qué era peor? Perder su tiempo con una cría de la que apenas sabía el nombre, o que sus señores le hicieran pasar un muy mal y doloroso momento.

Normalmente los días en Inglaterra eran nublados, más en agosto y septiembre, por lo que pasar el día en la residencia era totalmente una muerte lenta, Daenerys pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en lecturas, libros de poesía, música, arte en general, y Wyvern, él solo se dedicaba a observar. Esa tarde ambos se encontraban totalmente a solas en la amplia biblioteca, Dany había tomado un libro de anatomía, era la primera vez que podía observar uno, notando la gran diferencia entre la vida del Santuario y la vida fuera del mismo, jamás en sus años dentro de sus muros hubiera encontrado un libro de esa clase, abrió sus paginas al azar, hojeando una tras otra y mostrando asombro ante las cosas que encontraba.

Finalmente al llegar a cierta página se topo con una imagen que dejo coloradas sus mejillas y respingando de su silla lo que inmediatamente llamo la atención de Radamanthys que pensó que la chica estaba en alguna clase de apuro o un enemigo que atacaba, pero la escena era de lo más ridícula. Daenerys había lanzado el libro, como si este tuviera alguna clase de mal, o fuera un bicho raro, la pobre mujer miro al Juez y luego el libro, aun sin saber que explicación darle, Radamanthys como todo buen caballero -aun que con una mueca de enfado- se acerco para devolverle el libro a ella.

—**¡No!**— Dany se expreso casi con miedo —**Yo, yo puedo tomarlo no se moleste.**

Wyvern enarco una ceja, para luego desviar sus profundos ojos oro a la pieza que la muchacha estaba por tomar; al percatarse de qué tomo se trataba sonrío ahogando una risa, tal vez ese era un excelente momento para molestarla y desquitar su molestia ante el hecho de que era su nueva niñera, antes de que la joven tomara el objeto, con su velocidad Radamanthys aprovecho para tomarlo y alejarlo de ella, con una mirada triunfal, Daenerys por su parte retrocedió dos pasos, por primera vez la miro fruncir el ceño arrugando su nariz de manera… ¿adorable?. Al hades con todo, se veía terriblemente hermosa con esa expresión.

—**Hmm, veamos qué leía nuestro querido Oráculo**— Su voz grave sonó en la biblioteca desolada permitiendo que ella lo escuchara con claridad, cuando Wyvern abrió el libro se encontró con dibujos varios de la distinta anatomía del ser humano, huesos, órganos, no le era impresionante verlos, después de todo su trabajo era matar al enemigo, fue si no hasta que se encontró en paginas más adelante lo que sospecho de inmediato, exalto a la joven —**¿Nunca habías visto un cuerpo desnudo?**— Cuestiono él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—**Eso** **no debería importarle Juez**— Daenerys señalo con molestia y con un sonrojo más evidente, provocando aun más diversión en Radamanthys —**No creo que sean temas que debería tratar con usted.**

Wyvern estiro el brazo con libro en mano para que ella lo tomara, y cuando estuvo por entregárselo, cambio de opinión, lo alejo provocando que Dany lo persiguiera, hasta dejarlo por arriba de su cabeza, al ser bastante más alto que ella, por más que trato de alcanzar el libro, solo consiguió más risas ahogadas del hombre, aun que para su mala suerte, eso no había sido muy inteligente. Daenerys en uno de sus pequeños saltos piso el largo e incomodo vestido provocando que perdiera su equilibrio y en reacción su menudo cuerpo choco contra Radamanthys, ambos estuvieron por caer al suelo, de no ser por los reflejos de él que la sostuvieron con fuerza por la cintura, Dany cerro los ojos con fuerza, con sus delicadas manos apretó las solapas del saco de Wyvern, pego su cabeza al ancho pecho del mismo y contuvo la respiración, notando que aun estaba de pie, pero, entre los poderosos brazos del Juez y pegada a su pectoral que para su sorpresa era calido…

—**¿Estas bien?**— Susurro Radamanthys que respiraba muy cerca de la larga cabellera platinada de la chica —**¿Te he lastimado?**— Finalizo bajando la mirada fría y penetrante para observarla detenidamente.

—**Si**— Mascullo Dany —**Estas presionando mucho mi cintura, es… incomodo**— Sus mejillas rojas provocaron que Radamanthys se avergonzara y tratara de alejarse de ella, sin tomar en cuenta que Dany lo tenia agarrado de manera firme. Él aflojo el agarre de la pequeña cintura, por los dioses que era perfecta, tan delicada, calida.

Sintió que las manos le temblaron y en un acto cortante se separo de ella, ese hombre podía llegar a ser bruto cuando se lo proponía, Daenerys negó un par de veces antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse, se volvió a sentar en su lugar original, colocando los hombros sobre la mesa y colocando ambas manos en su mentón arrugando suavemente sus mejillas observo por el ventanal las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, pensó en Defteros, lo extrañaba, cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más, luego llego la pregunta de Radamanthys que la hizo volver a sonrojarse, pero ahora en forma más disimulada.

"_¿Nunca habías visto un cuerpo desnudo?_"… Si lo meditaba, si, a Defteros, en dos ocasiones, la primera fue un accidente mientras en los terribles veranos griegos, él tomaba un baño en un río a las afueras del Santuario, y Daenerys buscándolo se topo con la imagen que nunca saldría de su mente, estaba desnudo, su cuerpo a pesar de tener solo catorce, estaba perfectamente marcado por su musculatura, Defteros era como una escultura griega, simplemente perfecto y detallado. El gemelo griego estaba tan lejos y ella tan deprimida, solo esperaba que él pensara en ella tanto, hasta el día que se volvieran a ver.

—**¿Nos podemos ir ya?**— Radamanthys la saco de sus pensamientos y Dany lo miro provocando que su corazón se volcara de manera extraña —**De verdad eres demasiado aburrida**— Bufo molesto, no por pasar tiempo sin hacer nada, si no por el simple hecho de tener que acompañarla a ella, cuando bien podría degustar de la mirada con Pandora, que a diferencia del Oráculo, era una mujer sensual, a la que poco le importaba si Wyvern la miraba con deseo.

—**Si**— Dany no dijo nada más y se levanto pasando de largo, él a veces se preguntaba por qué razón, había días en los que ella tenía la mirada serena y otros como ese, sus bellos orbes se encontraban perdidos y tristes, era como si algo o alguien no la dejara tranquila, un enojo en Radamanthys creció de un momento a otro.

—**¿Podrías sonreír al menos un poco?, te ves patética.**

Daenerys hizo caso omiso y apresuro sus pasos, necesitaba llegar a la privacidad de su alcoba, se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino, hasta que la puerta que daba a la recamara de ella se cerro justo en las narices de Wyvern, que antes de maldecirla y gritarle de forma peyorativa, escucho un tímido llanto, su furia aumento, no hacia ella, si no al hecho de no hacer nada por poder calmar su tristeza, siempre era igual, cada vez que Daenerys regresaba a su habitación, se soltaba a sollozar, nadie más que él se daba cuenta de eso, Radamanthys se sento retrancando su espalda en la puerta, asegurando que casi podía sentir que la espalda de Dany también golpeaba con la de él, y no estaba equivocado, así era.

La mañana siguiente Radamanthys recibía a Daenerys como siempre puntual afuera de su recamara, pero algo estaba mal, lo supo cuando las campanas de las nueve sonaban, Daenerys siempre estaba lista a las 8:30, enarco una ceja y miro a los hermanos o sabría hades que fueran, que estaban siempre a lado de Daenerys.

—**Buenos días Juez de Wyvern**— La mujer dijo en tono seco —**Hoy** **puede tomarse el día libre**— Secundo el hombre, si que era aterrador que uno terminara la oración del otro —**Mi señorita Delfos esta indispuesta a salir el día de hoy**— Volvió a hablar la mujer —**Nosotros nos encargaremos**— Contesto nuevamente él —**Aun que eso implique que debamos retrasar asuntos importantes**— Y ella lo siguió.

—**A mi no me molestaría pasar tiempo con la Señorita si ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, después de todo mis señores Hypnos y Thanatos me han indicado que debo permanecer a su lado por cualquier causa que se presente**— Radamanthys dejo salir las palabras tensándose al percatarse de ellas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente, y aunque negaron respondieron al unísono con ese tono tétrico que los definía —**Bien**— Para luego caminar y tocar dos veces a la puerta antes de adentrarse —**Venga con nosotros Juez**— La mujer no invito a pasar. Era un lugar bastante iluminado pero minimalista y elegante, de buen gusto en pocas palabras, sobre la extensa cama Daenerys estaba recostada, se encontraba pálida, sin ese color aterciopelado. —**Te ves terrible querida**— El hombre se dirigió a ella mientras le tocaba la frente.

—**Estoy bien**— Daenerys susurro desviando la mirada sin notar aun a Radamanthys.

—**Bueno, nosotros no estaremos aquí pero, amablemente el señor Radamanthys se ha ofrecido a estar contigo**— La fémina buscaba entre el armario algunas mantas —**Te traeran el desayuno y todo lo que necesites**— El sujeto camino hasta la puerta esperando a su compañera —**Nos veremos más tarde, recupérate pronto.**

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Dany se sorprendio al ver ahí al Juez con un rostro implacable como siempre, algo que la inquietaba de cierto modo —**Humm, ¿por qué enfermaste?**— Pregunto sin mucho interés Radamanthys, que buscaba una silla para sentarse a lado de la cama

—**No lo sé, solo no me sentí bien esta mañana**— Le respondió Dany de manera seca y tímida.

—**Bien, este va a ser un largo, largo día**— Suspiro comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

—**Les dije que te dieran el día libre, podías distraerte y cumplir tus obligaciones, no sé que haces aquí Wyvern pero evidentemente no es mi culpa**— Alzo la voz molesta.

Lo dicho de los suaves labios de esa mujer lo dejaron de piedra, ella había dado las indicaciones, haciéndolo sentir estupido en ese momento, pero era demasiado orgulloso, y sin más que hacer solo gruño, trascurrió el tiempo, ambos compartieron el desayuno en la habitación de Dany, callados y con miradas que chocaban, Daenerys frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

—**Necesito un favor**— Trato de decir de la manera más amable posible.

—**¿Sobre?**— Él pregunto desconcertado…

—**En ese cajón**— Señalo un buró cercano —**Hay un ungüento de hierbas de eucalipto, lo necesito.**

Él asintió sin molestia, buscando en el mueble hasta tener un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía el producto, el cual abrió para detectar el aroma, que no era desagradable, acercándolo a ella y entregándoselo, pero Daenerys se negó, dejándolo con aun más incertidumbre.

—**Tienes que ponérmelo, en la espalda y el pecho**— Finalizando con eso, Radamanthys abrió los ojos y se congelo, sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, mientras Daenerys se aflojaba la bata que tenía puesta.

—**¿Pero qué haces?**— Wyvern no sabía de que modo contenerse ante la declaración y acción de la muchacha.

—**Tienes** **que colocármelo, de lo contrario no voy a mejorar, y esto no pasaría si tú hubieras tomado tu día libre**— Lo regaño Daenerys.

—**Se lo** **puedes pedir a una de las doncellas**— Se defendió él.

—**No**— Daenerys suspiro cansada —**Ellas no pueden tocarme, solo tú o mis protectores**— Rodó los ojos —**¿Comprendes ahora por qué quería darte el día libre?**

—**¿Y cómo iba yo a saber eso? No soy adivino**— Trato de defenderse sin éxito alguno.

—**Solo hazlo, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que fueras al tártaro o insultaras a Zeus, esto es vergonzoso para mi.**

Y sin poder alegar más, Radamanthys bufo y maldijo sin ser escuchado, trago grueso mientras se mentalizaba sobre lo que iba a hacer, Daenerys por su lado se acomodaba en la cama dándole la espalda, mientras aflojaba los listones del cuello para dejar caer la prenda por sus hombros, y descubriendo su fina espalda, las emociones del Juez se fueron al cielo cuando miro esa piel tersa, calida, los huesos de sus omoplatos asomándose traviesos la curvatura de su espalda, por los dioses… Tomo un poco de la pomada con sus dedos, y los acerco temblando, de verdad que estaba temblando, se acerco y cuando rozo la piel de la muchacha, esta no evito dar un gentil gemido provocado por la frialdad de los dedos de Wyvern.

Eso solo causo una imagen demasiado sugerente en la cabeza de Radamanthys que hirvió por dentro, y por inercia solo masajeaba la espalda, que tal como había supuesto, era suave, calida, y se preguntaba si era dulce… No, no, no, negó con la cabeza y lucho contra sus pensamientos sucios, a diferencia de Pandora que solo era fuego salvaje, Daenerys era como el calido sol primaveral, se mordió el labio inferior.

—**Ya esta**— Su voz ronca le indico a Dany.

Dany sin pudor alguno se giro y dejo que la tela se deslizara por complejo desde su clavícula hacia el abdomen, con su largo cabello cubriendo lo necesario, y en ese instante Radamanthys se quedo perplejo, admirando la delicada belleza de la mujer, senos firmes suaves que caían de forma grácil, su cuello largo, ella suspiro y giro su rostro para mirar a la nada. —**Tengo frío**— Dijo ella que aun esperaba, y él no podía, no, era demasiado, no debía… Mierda, era demasiado para él… —**Solo hazlo, ¿nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda?**— Daenerys le regreso la jugada del día anterior y Radamanthys arrugo el entrecejo con enojo.

Tomo un poco más de la pomada entre sus ásperos dedos, acercándolos a su pecho, el espacio que dividía sus senos, y al tocarlo una oleada de calor volvió a golpearlo, deseaba tanto acorrala su delicado cuello con su mano, y atacarla de manera voraz en ese momento, esa mujer era el diablo. Cuando termino el silencio reino sobre la habitación, y Daenerys levantaba la tela de sus ropas, el Juez no quería mirar pero era inevitable, el cabello de ella se movió dejando ver uno de los rosados pezones de Dany… Definitivamente después de eso, necesitaría una larga y buena ducha de agua helada.

Sin otra cosa que hacer cuando la noche llego, ambos se despidieron, dejando a Wyvern con la mente totalmente descontrolada, mientras sus piernas lo guiaban a donde Pandora, al final, ella sabía como saciar sus deseos carnales, una relación meramente sexual, y de manera perturbadora, Radamanthys se sintió como el peor de los hombres, el más sucio y ruin, Dany había cambiado algo en él.


End file.
